Hetalia x reader lemon World meeting fun
by Petrick-stump
Summary: I do not own Hetalia nor do I Luke Bryan's song shore thing or any thing related Hetalia belonges to hidakez himaruya, studio Dean, and Funimation sorry if it's crazy it's my first lemon!


America had called and sauce he needed you at the world meeting immediately. You agreed for come because your best friend Prussia was said to be choking on rock candy. At first you didn't believe it because Prussia was over 5 years old obviously! So you got dressed in your (FAV COLOR) Luke Bryan shirt and denim shorts With country boots. When you got to the world meeting conference room you thought No one was there. Little did you know every country was sitting in their assigned chair naked but the lights were turned off and the shades were pulled down. you didn't even bother to put your contacts in to you were fumbling to where you tripped on Frances foot and fell face first on the floor. "OW! what the he'll did I just trip on?" You muttered under your breath while you felt a arm grab yours tie you in a chair and blindfold you With America's red bandanna so you couldn't see when they turned the lights on.

"Shhhhhh, Germany shut up don't do that!" A familiar Italian voice was heard very faintly

 _'who could that be feli or Romano? Hmmmm I'm guessing Germanys here too.' You muttered under your breath when you heard that American who fooled you._

"America!? Is that you where are you and get me untied!" You yelled feeling a warm hand touch your arm.

"Y/N it's me America, I'M the one touching you. Promise me to not be supprized okay if you promise I'll take of the blindfold just don't pass out on us okay?"

"Okay America." You then couldn't believe what you saw every country eyes the world meeting was, Naked. With their slightly large cock's but Russia's was the biggest.

"Okay why'd you bring me here waaiiiiit if were going to have sex one of you will have to propose I'M not leaving my virginity until someone has already proposed to me. So they made a fake ring till they could buy one and (favorite country out of axis or allies including prussia) proposed. When that happened you said yes and started. First you had your now soon to be husband stripping you and gently taking off your favorite cowgirl boots and Luke Bryan shirt since he knew you loved the shirt and boots like they were your own kids. After that happened Russia was sucking on your nipple and playing With the other one when Prussia wanted his fun. He had you lick three of his fingers when he inserted one and began thrusting in and out of your vital region.

"Kesesesese~ you dirty girl kinky girl take my cock" prussia said after inviting his fingers he wanted you to take his cock in your mouth while his brother Germany was thrusting in and out of your clit then you suddenly realized all of the Nordics were shoving their cock's at you and they came all over you. You cleaned the table off and were drove home by Sweden and went to your luke Bryan filled room.

You suddenly got a call from your soon to be husband where he sang outloud your favorite Luke Bryan song.

 **There's a fifty-fifty chance**

 **That the room ain't ready**  
 **Odds are, the cooler's too heavy,**  
 **To tote down to the beach all by myself**

 **I'd be willing to bet,**  
 **By the end of the week**  
 **I'll pass out in room 319**  
 **And to round up all my clothes**  
 **I might need a little help**

 **But it's a shore thing,**  
 **The sun will be shinning,**  
 **On my cold drink,**  
 **And I'll be lying**  
 **On a miller light towel**  
 **Havin' happy hour**  
 **All day long in the sand**

 **We may never sleep**  
 **We may never leave**  
 **Raise too much hell**  
 **Never make bail**  
 **But in the morning it'll be alright**  
 **'Cause it's a shore thing**  
 **We're getting tore down tonight**

 **I think it's safe to say**  
 **I'll make a few new friends**  
 **Take us out at a bar**  
 **Throw a beer on the band**  
 **Toss down head into a parking lot road**

 **And I wouldn't be surprised**  
 **If my ex shows up**  
 **Huggin' all over some dude in his truck**  
 **I guess down here**  
 **That's the way things go**  
 **But I'll be fine**  
 **'Cause all I know**

 **It's a shore thing,**  
 **The sun will be shinning,**  
 **On my cold drink,**  
 **And I'll be lying**  
 **On a miller light towel**  
 **Havin' happy hour**  
 **All day long in the sand**

 **It's a shore thing,**  
 **The sun will be shinning,**  
 **On my cold drink,**  
 **And I'll be lying**  
 **On a miller light towel**  
 **Havin' happy hour**  
 **All day long in the sand**

 **We may never sleep**  
 **We may never leave**  
 **Raise too much hell**  
 **Never make bail**  
 **But in the morning it'll be alright**  
 **'Cause it's a shore thing**  
 **We're getting tore down tonight**  
 **'Cause it's a shore thing**  
 **We're getting tore down tonight**

After that you moved in With your husband after marrying while five months pregnant

Ending by England's bad scones burning your house down ╰_╯

"Y/N! I need help Luke keeps crying and I don't know why!" Your slight worn out husband yelled "(favorite country you chose) DID YOU CHECK HIS DIAPER?! YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT 90% OF THE TIME!" You yelled.

"NO THANKS HUN!


End file.
